Signal processing in general is a known field. Virtually every piece of electronics includes some form and degree of signal processing. However the complexity of systems, such as communications systems and protocols within those systems, is also growing and the amount of signal processing seems to increase exponentially. Often apparatus, such as a digital signal processor based apparatus that is specially adapted for the task, perform the processing on signals in a digital form. However most signals from or required by the “real world” come in an analog form rather than digital form. Thus these DSP based apparatus still require conversion between the analog and digital domains as well as various other conditioning processes. Much of the conversion and conditioning processing amounts to doing the same or nearly same processing in parallel on a plurality of signals or information streams. Often it would be economically advantageous, for example in terms of smaller integrated circuit die sizes, if one processing function or apparatus could be used for a plurality of signals, however this has been problematic because of interference between signals induced by the shared processing.